


12 days of Christmas

by SterekLover1302



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, All-Knowing Lydia, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dead Allison Argent, F/F, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Isaac, Oblivious Scott, Oblivious Stiles, Pack Bonding, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Family, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Scisaac - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekLover1302/pseuds/SterekLover1302
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia came up with a secret admirer game to stop all the dancing around each other and get the people who are oblivious about the person they like liking them back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lydia POV 

So it's almost Christmas time again and I am going to stop all this dancing around each other and finally get the people who belong with each other together. There are 3 couples that I have my sights on and I will succeed. I have come up with a secret admirer "game" that will work perfectly and it won't look like I'm meddling. Even though Scott is one of my targets I still had to ask if it was okay. He is my alpha after all.  
None of us went off to college (much to Dereks disapproval) but we all moved into the new and improved hale house.  
Derek has been working at a garage in town while we take the huge SUVs (yes I mean multiple) to the community college in the next town over. Boyd and isaac are going to school to be a cop . Scott is going to be a vet. Stiles and I are going to be forensic scientists. Kira is going to be a history teacher like her dad. Malia is going to be a park ranger. Aiden and Ethan are going to be personal trainers and Erica will be a yoga instructor.  
We are all on break until the second week in January.  
We have been trying to get Derek to go to school to be a cop with isaac and Boyd but we still haven't gotten him to do it.  
Even though Scott is alpha Derek still acts like our dad and even though we won't say it to his face stiles is like pack mom. I plan to finally make them pack mom and dad and not pack mom and pack dad. Yes I'm helping stiles finally get his man. Everyone else in the pack thinks stiles is still in love with me but the truth is he was never in love with me he just didn't want anyone to know that he was gay. After about a year and a half I finally got him to tell me that my suspicion was correct he was gay and in Love with Derek. We got really close in the past couple years since Allison died and stiles was possessed. I have tried to convince him that being gay isn't wrong but he just doesn't seem to believe me. 

Stiles POV 

I know this whole secret admirer game thing was Lydia's idea but I think I could use it to my advantage. I will tell Derek I'm in love with him without him knowing that it's me. I just don't think I could handle everyone knowing that I like guys. I know the pack wouldn't mind cause hello Danny and Ethan but I just don't think I'm ready. As much as it hurts not being able to be with him I think it would hurt more when he won't speak to me after i tell him. I'm really glad that Lydia didn't tell anyone and still acts like I'm in love with her and not him. 

Dereks POV

This whole thing is stupid not only will I not get anything but I have to watch stiles give things to Lydia. Not me. Yes I admit it i may have a tiny crush on stiles...... Okay maybe a big crush...... Okay okay I'm in love with stiles. But even after 4 years of knowing each other I haven't been able to work up the courage in the past 2 years since I realized it to tell him. As if he would even like me anyway. I realized this year that I have liked him since we met. All the times I slammed him against the wall or threatened him it's just because I wanted to be close to him and now I have no excuse to be close to him. There is always the mindless touching but I never feel like its enough. I just want to be near him all the time. When we have pack movie night I always sit next to him. When we are all going somewhere in the car I make sure stiles and I are in the same car. I sit next to him at dinner. Our rooms are next to each other and he is my sparing partner and when we go running I stay at the same pace as him. I try not to make it to obvious. Everyone just sees it as were just best friends witch we are but I wish it was more. Its the closest thing to what I want that I can get. Hopefully he will realize that it's me sending him the gifts.  
The only person who knows about my feelings for stiles is isaac. I told him after he told me how he felt about Scott. I think it's obvious to everyone that they are crazy for each other besides the other. I think that if it wasn't for isaac, Scott would have been a lot worse after Allison's death.  
Scott was gonna go out with Kira to hide the way he feels for isaac but we all know Malia and Kira are in love but don't want to admit it to each other but out of them4 they are the least in denial that the other likes them.  
I hope they all stop being oblivious and get together.

"Hey stiles." I heard someone say  
I looked up and saw Lydia talking to stiles. I got up and walked into the kitchen. I hate that I get jealous of Lydia but I do and I can't help it. She is like perfect and everyone knows it.  
I was looking in the fridge when I heard someone come into the kitchen and hop on the counter.  
"Hey sourwolf." Stiles said. Of course it was him.  
"Hey stiles. What's up." I said still looking in the fridge.  
"Nothing really. Its really weird being here all the time now that we're on break." He told me.  
"You will get used to it." I told him  
"Hey Der are you alright?" Stiles asked me.  
" Yeah stiles I'm fine." I told him through clenched teeth.  
"Uh...uh... okay." He said.  
I grabbed an apple and walked out of the kitchen and out the back door. Ate the apple and phased into my full wolf form and started running patrols.  
I hate that I keep doing that to him but I don't like to be around him when I'm jealous. I don't want him to feel pressured if he finds out I like him like that.  
Since this whole thing is a 12 days of Christmas thing I need to decide what I want to get him first. I think I want to make him a wolf pendant necklace. With my mother's heart charm on it as the last gift. I think I will start small and get him a new pair of running shoes. 

I went and bought the shoes and only spent 150$ on them and got back to the house after midnight and went and wrapped the shoe box and put it on his dresser. But when I got back in my room I noticed the box on my nightstand. Hmm. I opened it to find a new leather jacket from my favorite store. Who could this be from I wondered. I decided I would worry about it tomorrow morning and went to sleep.


	2. First day second gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the Misunderstanding I will continue to write the story. Thank-you for all the comments kudos and veiws

Stiles POV 

When I woke up this morning the  first thing I noticed was a box on my dresser. I got up and walked over to the dresser and grabbed the card on top first. It was typed up so I couldn't guess the handwriting. Hmm sneaky. I read the card.

Dear Stiles,

You have said about a hundred times that you need these and they were the best I could find in your size. If your wondering how I knew your size its because I looked at your shoes downstairs. I know it's kinda creepy but if I asked you it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it. :)

Love <3,  
Anonymous

I was smiling so much when I got downstairs that I was getting really weird looks from everyone as I wore my new shoes.  
"What's got you so smily this morning bro?" Scott asked me  
"Oh, nothing." I said as I grabbed an apple from the fridge and started to walk to the door. Just as I hot out of the kitchen I heard Scott whistle. "Nice shoes bro where did you get them?" He asked  
"Secret admirer bro. Now if you don't mind I would like to go test these babies out." I said with a smirk  
"Mhhhm." Scott murmured  
I walked past Derek sitting on the couch typing something on his laptop. But the thing that caught my eye was a nice new leather jacket. I smirked again when I saw him wearing it. I put it in his room before he got back so he wouldn't know it was me who gave it to him.  
I walked a little faster and got outside and started my morning 3 mile run around the hale land.

When I finished I ran to the jewelry store to put in my order for the last day of 12 days of Christmas. I will give it to him myself. I am getting him a necklace of a moon and on the back its engraved.  
There will always be someone who loves you  
Always. -Stiles

After I put my order in I ran over to the cute little thrift store and bought him the small set of Wolf figurines that I have been eyeing up for a few weeks. I stopped at my dad's and grabbed a backpack and put more stuff in it so that nobody could see the figurines.

Dereks POV

This morning I paused a little as I got up to use the bathroom and watched stiles open my present and read the card. My heart melted a little when I saw that huge smile appear on his face. I wonder if he would still smile like that if he knew it was from me. On the last day of this I will give him the wolf pendant in person and I just hope that he doesn't get mad and not accept it.  
After I went downstairs and got my laptop to search where to get those huge Teddy bears. I found that there is a store where they sell them about twenty eight miles from here.  
When I found the store I heard Stiles talking to Scott.  
I heard Scott whistle. "Nice shoes bro where did you get them?" He asked  
"Secret admirer bro. Now if you don't mind I would like to go test these babies out." Stiles said  
"Mhhhm." Scott murmured  
I was smirking on the inside. I was almost a hundred percent sure Scott new that I gave the shoes to him since he was awake when I got back but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing its true unless he asks since he is my alpha.  After stiles was out of sight I stood up and took my laptop upstairs and came back downstairs with my keys and I saw Scott and Lydia on the couch looking at me.  
"What?" I asked  
"Nothing." Scott said  
"Can I come with you?" Lydia asked  
"No." I told her.  
"I know where you are going and what your doing so can I come." Lydia asked  
"I doubt you know where I'm going." I told her. Then she did something I wasn't expecting. She mouthed Stiles's second present. My face showed no emotion but I was freaking out inside.  
"Fine you can come." I told her.  
"Yay!" She said jumping up.  
"Scott we will be back in a couple hours."  I told him and he nodded.  
Lydia and I went and got into the SUV and drove away. Once we were out of hearing distance I turned to her and asked "How did you know?"  
"You are totally obvious. Even Scott knows it and he's clueless." She told me  
"I'm pretty sure the only reason Scott knows anything is because he saw me bring in today's gift last night." I told her  
"Still." She said smirking.  
"Why did you come." I asked  
"Well I like to be one step ahead." She told me. She has gotten good at keeping her heart rate the same when she lies but Malia and I have the best hearing since we're born wolves.  
"So you haven't bought a gift for Aiden yet." I asked  
"Ugh god dammit Derek why can't you ever let me get away with anything just because you can hear the smallest little quiver in my heart beat." Lydia half yelled.  
" What your like my little sister I can't let you get away with anything Lyd." I told her  
"Ugh!!" She said  
I just laughed  
It took about an hour and a half with traffic to get to the store its called Walter Super's Super store, created and owned by Walter Super. The place was huge.  
"So what are you getting stiles anyway." Lydia asked  
"One of those huge Teddy bears. I'm gonna a blank card and write that I wanted to get him something that was almost the size of love in his heart." I told her awkwardly  
"Awe Derek he's gonna love it." Lydia said.  
"So what did he get you?" I asked  
"Me? What do you mean?" She asked confused  
"What did stiles get you everyone knows he's in love with you." I said with my teeth clenched  
"Oh. If I tell you something will you keep it to yourself." She asked  
"Yeah sure." I said  
"Derek you don't understand this is pack law you can't say anything." Lydia said seriously  
"Okay I pack promise. I just hope you know this doesn't apply to Scott if he tells me to tell him I have to you know that." I told her.  
"Of Course I know that. I am part of this pack too" She said  
"Alright now tell me." I said impatiently  
"Stiles isn't in love with me anymore. He thinks it's easier to pretend he still loves me then to tell everyone the truth." Lydia explained to me.  
"But why??" I asked  
"I can't tell you that." Lydia said.  
"Why not." I asked  
"Pack law." She said simply. I know that unless you are alpha you can't get someone to tell you something that you swore under pack law not tell so I didn't push.  
"Can you please pick out a card thats empty on the inside and a bunch of those packs of the ABC's in stickers while I pick out a bear?" I asked  
"Yeah sure." Lydia said  
I walked over to the big Teddy bears and I saw something I didn't expect to see. There was a huge wolf plush toy. No only was it adorable but the irony of it is perfect. I grabbed it and put it in the over sized cart that I grabbed. I found Lydia still by the cards.  
"Anything yet?" I asked  
"No I haven't found one that really screams stil...." She stopped her sentence when she turned to look at me and saw the wolf plush toy. Then she started to laugh historically.  
"Oh...my...god... Derek...a..wolf... plush..toy...really." she said in-between laughs.  
"I know the irony of it all is perfect." I said and she nodded. We found a card and went and got a gift card to the nice BBQ place around here for Aiden.  
The cashier gave us a weird look but didn't say anything. The wolf plush toy was $400.00 I really don't mind the money though. They all know I have money but what they don't know is how much. I have 20 million from all the family life insurance and all of the family trusts were given to me when I turned 18. Not to mention the money in the hale vault. Its Peters but he said I could use it if I needed to.  
I send Cora money every month now that I know she is alive but I don't send her much caus rig send her more she will just send it back.  
When we got back to the house I took the wolf out into the garage and Lydia got everyone left in the house to go to dinner with her. That was Scott, Ethan, erica, and stiles. Stiles didn't want to go since he didn't want me to stay here by myself so I told him to wait in the car with the others and I would come out in a minute after I "used the bathroom." I put the wolf in my closet and went to have dinner with the others. 

We got back around 9 and I went for a run. I got back around midnight again and put the letters in the card it said.  
Stiles, 

I hope you liked the shoes. I decided to get you this Wolf plush toy to represent the closest I could get to the amount of love in your heart. 

Love,  
Anonymous.

I put the card in its mouth and made sure nobody was in the hall and put the wolf plush toy in his room before he got back from his dad's. 

Then I went to bed. 

When I woke up I saw another box on my nightstand. When I opened it i wanted to hug the person who gave this to me to death it was a set of Wolf figurines one for everyone in the pack.


	3. Second day third gift

Stiles POV

Its the second day of the 12 days of Christmas. When I got home last night I found a huge wolf plush toy sitting next to my bed. When I say huge I mean huge its almost up to the celling. There was a card in its mouth. I grabbed it and laughed as soon as I opened it, the words were stickers. But I stopped laughing as soon as I read it. It said  
Stiles, 

I hope you liked the shoes. I decided to get you this Wolf plush toy to represent the closest I could get to the amount of love in your heart. 

Love,   
Anonymous.

As much as I hate to admit it a tear slipped out of my eye when I read it.   
I wish it wasn't against the rules to ask people if they are the one who gave you your present until the last day cause I really just want to hug that person who wrote that.   
My next present to Derek is coming by delivery its suppose to come at exactly 6:30 so Derek will be here to get it. I had a wood alpha, omega, beta symbol made with pictures of all of our faces drawn and painted on it.   
Last night I went to my dad's house but after this note I think that before I give Derek my last gift I need to tell my dad the truth. I thought I wasn't ready but it hurts to much to keep it to myself. I think that the longer I lie to my pack the more I'm killing myself from the inside out.   
When I woke up at 6:00 am I got ready and walked out of my room and Derek was coming out of the bathroom..... shirtless.  
"Hey Der." I said trying to ignore the fact that he was half naked. After Scott became a werewolf I learned to keep my heart rate normal no matter the situation unless I'm really really scared.   
"Good morning stiles did you sleep well?" Derek asked casually.  
" Yeah I did. How about you?" I asked  
"Very well actually. I got a really cool present last night. Would you like to see?" He asked me. I smirked inside and nodded. I followed him into his room.   
Of course I already knew what they looked like since I bought them but made my reaction look like I have never seen them before.   
"Wow Der there amazing where did you get them?" I asked   
"The secret admirer game that Lydia planned." He said.  
"Oh okay but who do you think they are from?" I asked just to screw with him.   
"You know I never thought about it." Derek said  
"Do you want to see what i got." I asked him  
"Sure." He said  
We walked back to my room and I didn't even need to show him what I got since the thing was huge.  
"Jesus that thing is huge. Who gave that to you Stiles?" He asked me  
"I don't know either. But they gave me this." I said handing the card over to him. Usually I wouldn't just hand something that personal over but Derek and Lydia are my best friends despite how I feel about Derek or how everyone thinks I feel about Lydia. After Allison died Scott got closer to isaac and after I was possessed by the nogitsune Lydia, Derek, and I got closer. They didn't just get close to me the two of them got close too.   
" Wow Stiles who ever gave this to you really cares about you." He told me for sure.   
"And how would you know that Mr big bad wolf?" I asked  
"Because I know people little red." He told me. Derek and I have been using that joke for years now and it never gets old.   
"I never asked you. Where are you going this early?" He asked me  
"Oh I'm going to my dads for breakfast." I told him  
"Weren't you just there last night?" He asked me   
"Yeah but while I'm at school everyday and work weekends at the shop with you I don't see him as much as I would like to." I lied  
"Yeah I understand. Do you want some company before I go to work. I know it's my vacation but one of the other guys is sick so they called me in but I don't need to be in for another hour and a half. " He said  
"Ah sure why not." I said. He would only be there for about an hour then I could talk to my dad.  
"Alright I just need to get dressed meet me in the car in 10?" He asked.  
"Yeah sure I just need to talk to Lydia." I told him. He nodded and walked out of the room.   
I silently ran to Lydia's room and she was already up. Last year Lydia and I were sick and tired of the others in the house hearing our conversations so we learned sign language so they couldn't hear us.  
"I was going to my dads to tell him about Derek and now Derek is coming with." I signed to her  
"What! How did that happen?" She signed  
"I was showing him the wolf plush toy I got for the secret admirer thing after he showed me the thing that he got and asked if he could come to breakfast with me." I signed back  
"So what are you gonna do? Are you still going to tell your dad?" She signed  
"Yeah he will leave after an hour he got called into work." I signed back.  
"Okay just don't say anything until you know he is out of hearing distance." She signed before hugging me and telling me good luck  
I got outside and Derek followed about a minute after.   
"You know Stiles im still not used to you using sign language to communicate with Lydia. Where am I supposed to get my pack gossip now?" He joked  
" I don't know Der your just gonna have to read my blog like the rest of beacon hills." I joked back.  
"I bet you write a lot about me." He joked again  
"Oh definitely you are my main focus." I joked again.   
He just laughed.   
Lydia says that were flirting but if it's flirting its only one sided, I know Derek doesn't think of me like that. He made that clear when he was with Braeden. She was a nice girl but her job requires her to travel a lot. I don't know the real reason her and Derek broke up he told me it was because of distance but I could see right through him. He wasn't that good at lying to me back then, Hello sheriffs son, Not even Scott could lie to me. But I know he was hurting so I didn't push then but I would like to know why they broke up.   
I lied more than I thought when I told Derek why I was going there for breakfast its also because my parents 15 year anniversary would be on the 23rd and it's always a hard time for my dad. Even though Derek and I are close I only ever told Lydia about the anniversary and how hard it is for my dad, since Scott already knew. I know that I am pack and can tell them anything but most people don't realize that I babble a lot so that I don't have to talk about what I'm really thinking or what's going on in my life.  
We were nearly at my dad's when Derek spoke up. "Jeez Stiles would you tell me what your thinking I can practically here your thoughts spinning in your head from here." He said  
"Oh a sorry I was just thinking about my dad this year it would be my mom and dad's 15 year anniversary this year did I tell you that they got married on the day before Christmas Eve. He misses her so much. I do too and Christmas was her favorite holiday its always hard for us and I hate not being cheery on the holiday that made her so happy when all it does is make me sad....and...I just." I was balling now I didn't even realize I started crying or that I pulled into my dads driveway nearly a minute ago.   
"Shh Stiles its okay." Derek soothed he unbuckled me and pulled me over on the middle seat and wrapped his arms around me while I just cried into his chest. I couldn't help but think that this was what Scott used to do when I would break down like this and now that he has Isaac he doesn't anymore it's always Derek. I'm not mad I know he has a lot going on besides me but it still hurts. After about 5 minutes I stopped crying.   
I pulled away and just stared at him a little. "Thank you Der, you know you don't always have to do that?" I said   
"But I want to. I hate seeing you upset and if I can help you I will." He said flatly.  
I smiled and hugged him again. I have always loved the smell of him and that will never change.   
It felt like forever but it also felt to short when we pulled away.   
"Are my eyes red?" I asked him  
He shook his room. We climbed out of the car and went up to the door. Derek was gonna knock but I just opened the door and he feel forward a little. I started laughing at him and he flipped me off. I started laughing more.  
"Hey hey kid its early. Oh hello Derek Stiles didn't mention you were coming" Dad said as he walked into the living room.   
"I didn't know dad. He asked me if I wanted him to tag along." I explained. Then even though I know he could hear me and my dad new he could hear me I put my hand to the side of my mouth and whispered "I think he missed you." With a smirk.   
"Yeah sure kid I'm sure that's it." My dad said with an eye roll. I had no idea what he was insinuating.  
"So Derek what does bring you to this old stilinski home." My dad asked  
"Oh well I got called into work so I thought it would be nice to come to breakfast and catch up a little. Oh Stiles I forgot to ask are you running back or am I running to work?" Derek asked   
"I will run back I skipped my run this morning." I told him.  
I heard my dad chuckle slightly as he walked into the kitchen. We followed him to see French toast with a variety of berries and a pitcher of orange juice.   
"Wow sheriff I wondered what smelt so good." Derek said.   
"Well isaac gave me the recipe so we know it has to be good." My dad said  
"Isaac?" I asked confused  
"Yeah Scott and him were here the other day I can't tell you why though." He explained  
"Why is that?" I asked  
"Because it's a secret. All in good time son." He told me. I just shrugged it off though.   
We ate breakfast and talked about random subjects until the clock hit 7:45 and Derek had to leave. He got up shook my dads hand and then bent down by my ear and said "are you going to be okay?"   
I nodded and handed him the car keys. Then he left.  
I got up and put my plate into the sink.  About two minutes after I heard the car pull away I went and sat a cross from my dad.   
"What was that all about before he left?" My dad asked  
"I had a mental breakdown in the car." I said simply  
"Why is that?" He asked me  
" I told him about what this holiday does to us." I said being straight forward.  
" I see. You didn't tell him before?" He asked  
"No I only told Lydia." I said.   
"You have gotten really close the 3 of you." He half asked  
"Yeah after the nogitsune and losing Allison." I told him  
"Well that's good. Now will you stop beating around the bush and tell me what you wanted to tell me." He said.   
"Dad...this is really hard. I haven't told anyone and Lydia only guessed." I said  
"Son. You can tell me anything." He said.  
"I.. I'm...I'm gay." I told him in a little over a whisper.  
"Stiles..I know." He said. My head shot up at that.   
"What!?!? You knew." I half yelled  
"Ive known since you met Derek." He said  
"What do you mean since you met Derek. I didn't even know then. And what does this have to do with Derek." I was still half yelling.   
"Son you have been in love with that boy since you laid eyes on him. I'm not stupid I see through that I've been in love with Lydia martin since the 3rd grade crap its all a mask and it has been for years. Plus even if I didn't know before I would have realized it while you two were in the car. you wouldn't let anyone comfort you like that if you don't love them." 

" Wait a minute. You were watching us. And you let me struggle trying to tell you when you knew plus you let me try and hide it for years when you could have just told me you knew." I wasn't yelling anymore but I was still mad.   
"Yes because you needed to tell me and you weren't ready for anyone to know at that time. But now that you told me I am guessing you are going to be telling him in the near future." My dad said  
"Christmas Eve. The last day of 12 days of Christmas. I know he is never going to talk to me afterwards but that doesn't matter anymore. I can't hold it in anymore it's killing me from the inside out." I explained  
"Stiles you can't help who you love. He won't hate you I can promise you that. Maybe he might feel the same way."  He said  
I snorted "dad Derek is strictly heterosexual did you see Braeden." I said.   
"You never know." He said and looked at the clock.   
"Well I have to get ready I have to be at the station by nine by kid." He said and hugged me goodbye. I went upstairs and changed my jeans to a pair of sweat pants and  I took my shirt off when I got outside. In the last 2 years I have acquired the nice advantages of running all the time and sparing with Derek. A six pack. I like to go shirtless when I run through the woods.

Sheriff's POV (short)

My son is so oblivious.  Derek has been in love with him as long as stiles has been in love with him.   
Scott and isaac were here the other day to insure that they finally get together this Christmas. I'm to invite Derek over when Stiles comes with the help of Lydia. I'm also supposed to find a picture of Claudia and stiles and give it to Lydia for her draw. Lydia also told me about her secret admirer game to help get the other 4 together. Scott and isaac, and Malia and Kira. They are all so cute. I found the perfect picture last night and Lydia is coming to pick it up later today. 

Dereks POV

I got really worked up this morning I hate it when Stiles cries it hurts to much. Work passed quickly and I went to pick up stiles 3rd gift. It was a new forensic science kit. The newest one with a lot of nicer supplies than what he has. Its not much but I have better stuff coming soon but I have to be patient. 

Tonight is pack movie night so I picked up the pizzas on my way home and put the kit in my duffle bag that I take to work with me. I buy 14 pizzas witch is a lot of money for most people but we only do movie night once a week so it's not horrible. Isaac cooks for us with stiles on the other nights besides Saturday that's when it's a group effort and we all cook except for isaac and stiles but they sit at the counter and talk us through the meal. It usually turns out well but one time neither of them were there and we forgot the noodles in the pizza bake thing so we just ate meat noodles cheese and pepperoni.   
Isaac picked the movie tonight so we are watching the first and second spiderman movies. Usually we only watch one since stiles and I work at the shop and isaac works at the restaurant my family once owned and Lydia and erica take a yoga class on Saturday mornings but we are having pack training tomorrow instead of Sunday since everyone wanted to do pack bonding Sunday witch is usually either movie Marathons where we all cuddle together, monopoly, a picnic or a game of complex hide and  seek in the woods. With the hide and seek Stiles, Danny and Lydia choose a partner to play with. Lydia always chooses Aiden and Danny plays with Ethan and stiles usually picks me with the exception of when he plays with erica. It never snows here witch is a good thing but I know Stiles wishes he could see snow.   
When I got home Scott and Boyd came out to get the pizzas and I went upstairs changed into my  favorite pajama pants and a men's tank top. I put the gift in a bag and put the card on top and put it under his nightstand. I went downstairs and got some pizza. It was about 6:30 when I heard the doorbell ring.   
"I got it." I yelled  
I walked and opened the door   
"Hello is Derek Hale here?" The man asked  
"That would be me. What can I do for you?" I asked  
"I was asked to deliver this to you." The man said handing over a thin but long square package.   
"Thank you." I said closing the door.   
Lydia and erica walked into the hallway.  
"What is that Derek?" Erica asked   
"Don't know." I said  
"Well then open it. " Lydia said   
I made my claws come out and cut the tape with it and pulled the latch out. I opened it and I almost dropped it. It was a large three spiral alpha beta omega symbol with the packs faces drawn and painted onto it.   
I was almost in tears.   
"Can I see?" Erica asked  
I handed it over to her and her face showed her amazement with it. It was so beautiful. I grabbed it back and walked into the kitchen. And said. "I'm not going to break the rules and ask who gave this to me but I'm just going to say thank you its amazing." I said and walked upstairs and put it on my bed to hang up later.


	4. Less gifts more talk

Stiles POV

After Derek went upstairs to put his gift in his room everyone looked at me. I just chuckled and grabbed Lydias hand and pulled her into the first laundry room.   
"Did you tell them?" I signed.   
"Stiles you are so obvious they all knew anyway." She signed back.  
"Seriously. I'm that obvious. When I told my dad he told me he already knew. Dammit. Does Derek know?" I signed  
"No. He's as oblivious as you are."she signed  
"What do you mean as oblivious as I am?" I signed  
"He loves you. Your to wrapped up in your head that you don't notice it." She signed I gapped at her  
"What is with you and my father trying to get my hopes up. He made it pretty clear that he was straight when he was with Braeden." I signed  
"Have you ever considered the fact that he could be bi." She signed  
"Of course I have. But it would make no sense for him to want me when he could have one of those girls that hang around the shop all the time." I signed getting angry.  
"Stiles you are my best friend and one of the smartest people i know but you are an idiot when it comes to Dereks feelings for you." She signed   
I was done I stormed out of the room walked right past everyone in the living room and ran to my room. I shut the door and locked it. I plopped down on my bed and tried the calm down.   
Derek doesn't like me like that. As much as I hate it he only sees me as that 15 year old boy he met in the woods while looking for Scotts inhaler.   
After I slept with Malia in the basement of Eichen house I explained to her that I'm not interested in girls and she promised to not tell the others about what happened that night. She told Kira since they were close but she pack swore not to say anything.  I never even told Lydia.   
After about 10 minutes I was calm and I heard a knock at my door.  
"Who is it?" I asked through the door.   
"Isaac." Isaac said through the door  
I got up and unlocked the door.   
"Hey stiles what's wrong." He asked  
"Its a long story." I told him  
"Well shorten it up a little." He said  
"Well there is this topic that Lydia and I disagree on and matter how many times I tell her it's not right she still says it is.  and now my dad agrees with her about it." I explained as simply as possible.   
"Well maybe they see it from a different perspective than you do." Isaac says  
"But no matter how I see it, it always has the same result." I told him  
"Okay stiles think of this as a mathematical problem where you have a set of instructions and  you have to fill in the blanks with minimal information and the other person has a different set of instructions with more information who has the better advantage." Isaac asks  
"Well the person with more information." I said simply  
"Exactly. I look at it this way Lydia and your dad have the upper hand in this math problem they have one specific answer when you have multiple. Do you understand what I'm saying." Isaac said  
" I think so. Your saying that although I may have the correct answer that it's being hidden by all the incorrect or incomplete Answers." I asked  
"Exactly." He said  
"Alright I want to watch spiderman so let's go. Oh and isaac you might have the incorrect answers too." I said  
" What do you mean?" He asked  
"Figure it out." I said running downstairs.   
I grabbed some pizza from the kitchen and plopped down in my usual spot next to the hottest boy in the room. I turned my head and smiled at him. He smiled back. I seemed to get lost in his eyes. I don't know how long we sat there staring but we snapped out of it when a throat cleared behind us. It was Aiden of course.   
"Sorry to interrupt your little moment but the movie is gonna start soon." He said. I blushed and looked away.   
Why does that always happen.   
Then Derek whispered in my ear.   
"Hey it's okay don't worry about what he says." I smiled and nodded. When he whispered in my ear I felt butterflies in my stomach and if I didn't learn to control my heart rate it would be pounding out of my chest.   
After that we started watching the movies.   
We finished at about 10 o'clock and everyone else was sleeping. Scott was laying against isaac, Erica's head was in Boyd's lap, Lydia was snuggled up in Aiden's lap and Ethan and Danny were snuggled up against each other, and so was Kira and Malia. I was laying in Dereks lap and snuggled up into his chest. He was asleep but he always subconsciously pulls me into his arms. I don't mind but I usually get out up before sunrise. Its the only time I can be close to him and not worry that he will reject me.   
I laid there for about 2 hours but I couldn't sleep so I got up and went to my room to change into a pair of sweat pants so I could go running. I know that it's midnight but since it's pack training in the morning I won't get to take my morning run where I can just relax.   
After I changed I noticed a bag under my nightstand. I pulled it out and grabbed the card

Stiles, 

I know you needed a new one and it is really expensive but you are worth more than any money I could spend. I know you will be a great forensic scientist. 

Love you ,   
Anonymous

I was crying again when I read it. I put the card with the others from the previous days. I opened the bag and pulled out the newest kit in stores right now. Its crazy expensive. I slid it under my bed and grabbed my wolfsbane bullets and my gun and put it on my gun holster that I take with me when I run at night. When I got downstairs I saw Scott awake.   
"Hey buddy where you going?" Scott asked  
"For a run." I answered  
"Its midnight." He said back  
"Yeah I know but I can't sleep and with training tomorrow I won't get to just run and relax." I told him  
"Do you want some company its late and I don't like anyone out alone this late." Scott told me  
"Sure if you want but I have my gun Incase you don't wanna go." I told him  
"No man we haven't hung out a lot lately and we should catch up some." He said  
"Alright just go change and I will wait for you." I told   
He nodded and ran upstairs quietly. He came back down about a minute later shirtless and in a pair of sweat pants like me. Scott was obviously attractive but he's been like a brother to me and I may be gay but that doesn't mean I want to sleep with every attractive guy I meet.   
"Ready?"  
He nodded and we walked outside and started running.   
We were about a half mile into our run when Scott spoke up.   
"So what happened with you and Lydia before the movie." He asked  
"Well it's kind of a long story." I told him trying to avoid the subject.  
"So you were fighting about Derek." He said simply. I stopped running. He stopped when I did.  
"What? How did you know." I asked  
"Because you usually tell me everything unless it comes to Derek, and you are pretty obvious." He told me  
"Why does everyone keep saying that. If Derek can't figure it out then I can't be that obvious." I told him  
"Dereks mind is clouded by his own feelings." Scott told me  
"What feelings? Derek doesn't feel that way for me. I wish you all would stopped trying to get my hopes up." I said getting angry again  
"I saw Derek bring in a pair of shoes on the first day of 12 days of Christmas." Scott said. I stared at him in disbelief.   
"No. Your lying." I said baffled  
"Stiles I'm like your brother have been since we were kids why would I lie to you about this." Scott said  
"That's the point you wouldn't lie to me." I said shortly. He nodded. This doesn't make any sense. Is he trying to mess with me. Does he know I like him and is trying to screw with me for pay back. But if it was pay back why would he buy me all these expensive gifts.   
"Hey hey stiles calm down your going to have a panic attack." Scott said trying to get me to calm down.   
"I....I...I don't get it. " I said  
"Don't get what." Scott asked  
"Why he would... would want me." I said  
"Stiles you are a great guy he would be luck to have you." Scott told me. I didn't even realize I sat down on the ground and Scott was kneeling down in front of me.   
" But he could have anybody why would he choose me." I asked  
"Because he loves you." Scott said.   
After that I got up and ran back to the house put a sweatshirt on and came back downstairs and looked at Derek for a second before deciding what I was going to do.   
I walked over to him and shook him lightly.   
"Stiles what's wrong." Derek asked  
"Nothings wrong I just need to talk to you." I said nervously  
"Alright just let me change and we can go outside." He told me.   
After he walked upstairs Scott came in. He gave me that "what are you doing" look. I put my fingers to my lip to tell him to stay quiet. Then I pointed to the spot that he was sleeping and he walks back over there and lays down.   
Derek came down a minute later with a nervous look on his face.   
He opened the door and walked out. I followed him silently.   
He sat down on the porch swing and patted the seat next to him. I sat down and looked at him it was now or never.   
"Do you love me?" I asked very quietly that if he didn't have supper hearing he wouldn't be able to hear.   
"Of course I love you. Your my best friend." He answered  
"No Derek I mean do you LOVE me like in a  .... romantic way." I asked. His face went blank.

 

Dereks POV

"Do you love me?" Stiles asked  very quietly that if I  didn't have supper hearing I  wouldn't be able to hear.   
"Of course I love you. Your my best friend." I  answered  
"No Derek I mean do you LOVE me like in a  .... romantic way." He asked. My face went blank.

"I....I.....uh." I said not knowing how to say it  
"You know what forget I ever asked." Stiles said getting up. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.   
"Derek what are you doing." Stiles asked me.  
"Yes." I said  
"Yes what." Stiles asked  
"Yes I love you that way." I told him   
"You...you..you do."' he asked  
"Yes I do and I have for a long time I just never had the courage to tell you." I admitted   
"Neither did I. I thought you would hate me and never talk to me again." Stiles said  
"I could never hate you stiles." I told him honestly.   
"Were you the one giving me the gifts." Stiles asked  
"Yes that was me." I told him  
"Not that I don't love it but a wolf plush toy Der really." He said laughing  
"I'm sorry I couldn't resist when I saw it. Were you the one giving me the gifts?" I asked.   
"You know Der its against the rules to ask someone if they gave you the gift but since I'm a rebel I will tell you. Yes they were from me and there are more to come." Stiles said smiling. I pulled him in for a hug. It seemed to last forever then I heard some say something. It was Scott and he said "oh just kiss him already Derek." I chuckled to myself and pulled away from the hug. I looked into his eyes and before I knew what was happening my lips were against his. It was slow and passionate 4 years of love into one kiss. His hands were on my neck and mine were on his waist. We had to pull away for air all to soon. When I looked at him he blushed. I put my hand on his cheek and muttered "so beautiful." He smiled and pecked my lips again.   
"Can we go to sleep now I'm really tired." Stiles asked.  
"Sure." I said and stood up and grabbed his hand and walked to the door. I was too focused on Stiles I didn't know Scott had woken up the whole pack that when I opened the door they all started cheering and clapping.   
Then I heard Lydia say "FINALLY." and Ethan said "its about time." I was laughing and stiles was to but he was also embarrassed so he hid his face in my chest.   
I was so happy that I couldn't even feel embarrassed.   
The Cheers died down after a minute or so and stiles pulled away and grabbed Lydias hand and pulled her into the laundry room again. I was laughing because I now realise that every time he did that they were probably talking about me. I laughed again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first sterek fanfic I hope you like it  
> -K


End file.
